


Dive In Deeper

by Nary



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Multi, Orgies, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Jaskier opened his mouth to say something normal and friendly, like you do when being introduced to your best friend's new girlfriend who hosts orgies in her spare time. What came out instead was an awkwardly cheerful, "I hope you like to watch!"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Dive In Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



Jaskier wasn't sure what to expect when Geralt said he was going to be bringing his new girlfriend to the open mic night. His friend didn't always have the best luck with women. It wasn't that he had any trouble attracting them - he was tall, stacked, with silvery-white hair that caught everyone's attention - but he didn't do so well at the actual relationship parts. So, Jaskier figured if he had actually found a woman willing to put up with him, he was going to try to do everything he could to help him hang onto her.

All of those good intentions flew out the window once Geralt and his date arrived. Jaskier's smile froze as he looked up at the gorgeous brunette and realized she'd seen him naked. Several times, in fact. He'd been invited to an orgy by a friend of a friend, and this lady had been the host of the party. She held them at her house every month, and he'd attended three times by now. He didn't know her name, for obvious reasons, but he recognized her instantly, even though she wasn't wearing a fancy mask and elegant gown. He didn't know if she actually joined in at these parties - he'd only ever seen her supervising while everyone else got it on. Maybe that was her kink. He'd never actually talked to her, but he'd made eye contact and she'd smiled back, so he'd been considering making a move next time...

He realized that Geralt was introducing her, and tried desperately to gather his scattered thoughts and pay attention. Her name was Yennefer something-or-other, and she was smiling politely and saying how nice it was to finally meet him, how Geralt talked about him all the time... Did she not recognize him? Was she just a really good actor, or had he not actually made any impression on her at all? Should he be offended?

Jaskier opened his mouth to say something normal and friendly, like you do when being introduced to your best friend's new girlfriend who hosts orgies in her spare time. What came out instead was an awkwardly cheerful, "I hope you like to watch!"

Yennefer gave him a slight frown and Geralt looked puzzled. "... to watch displays of the finest amateur musicians in town, I mean," Jaskier added with a smile. Nailed it. 

He wasn't on until later, so the three of them sat down and ordered drinks, while on stage a girl with a ukulele performed a cover of Mr. Brightside. The irony was not lost on Jaskier. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before," Yennefer said to him after a few more minutes of polite chit-chat interspersed with awkward pauses, and he almost choked on his crantini. 

"Posters around town for his gigs, maybe," Geralt suggested.

"Maybe," she mused, eyeing him. "But I don't think so... the clothes seem all wrong."

"That's just how he always dresses," Geralt began to defend Jaskier's fashion choices.

"Yoga class!" Jaskier blurted, interrupting him. "I think maybe I've seen you at one of those... private... yoga classes, that you host." 

"Oh," Yennefer said, a look of recognition dawning on her face. "The... yoga classes. That might be it, yes."

"I didn't know you were taking yoga classes," Geralt said to Jaskier. "You never mentioned it to me."

"Oh, well, I was just... trying it out, really. Experimenting. I didn't think you'd be into it," Jaskier babbled, feeling like he was floundering. He glared at Yennefer, trying to send her a psychic message to rescue him, change the subject, anything.

"Maybe you'd enjoy it," Yennefer said instead, resting her hand lightly on Geralt's arm. "You don't know unless you try it. And it has definitely improved Jaskier's flexibility," she said with a smile that left no doubt in his mind that she knew perfectly well what she was suggesting, and indeed was enjoying watching him squirm. Maybe _that_ was her kink.

"Sure, I'm willing to give it a try," Geralt told her. "As long as I'm with you two, I'm sure it'll be great."

"Great," Yennefer said. "I'll be sure and invite you next time. Or Jaskier can bring you with him, show you the ropes."

"Oh, well, maybe, if it fits into my schedule," Jaskier stammered, thinking about the ropes. 

"If it doesn't, though, maybe you could offer a private lesson," Geralt suggested helpfully. 

Jaskier hadn't really expected her to agree, but Yennefer began nodding enthusiastically as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Jaskier was beginning to realize that there was no way he was getting out of this unscathed - either he was going to have to explain everything to Geralt, and probably ruin his brand new relationship, or he was going to have to enter the witness protection program, change his name, move to another country...

Then he realized Geralt was stifling a laugh, and Yennefer was grinning. "Did you really think," Geralt asked him, "that I didn't know about my girlfriend's hobbies? Yen told me where she'd seen you before as soon as we walked in. I'm curious, though, when exactly were you planning to explain this to me, while we were on our way to the 'yoga class'? Or were you just going to let me figure it out on my own once we got there and everyone was naked?"

"I, uh, well, I hadn't got that far," Jaskier said. On the one hand, he was able to breathe a sigh of relief that Geralt wasn't unknowingly dating a woman who hosted orgies. On the other hand, that meant that Geralt was _knowingly_ dating a woman who hosted orgies, which was a lot to absorb right now.

"You were right about one thing, at least," Yennefer said with a sly smile. "I _do_ like to watch." 

Geralt gave a knowing little chuckle, and Jaskier realized he was blushing. "Well, I, uh, that could probably be arranged," he stammered, very much not out of trouble, and in fact about to dive in deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
